Se mettre à nu
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Que ce passe til quand un Harry Potter se promène nu, sous sa cape, en pleine nuit? Héhé! OS, Slash.


Auteur : Moi !

Base : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Persos pas n'a moi, l'idée n'on plus. Seul la rédaction m'appartient.

Titre : Se mettre à nu.

Couple : Harry et ? (Bien sûr tout le monde le sait !)

Résumé : Que ce passe t-il quand un Harry Potter se promène nu, sous sa cape, en pleine nuit? Héhé!

Rating : Vu le résumer un beau petit R !

Note de Moâ !

Vilà donc un nouveau O-S ! C'est un petit cadeau fait à Sucubei ! L'idée lui appartient d'ailleurs !

Ma petite Sucub j'espère que cela va te plaire ! ; D Cette histoire est pour toi ! (Même si tu la déjà lu ! ; p)

**PUB** : Allez toutes/tous lire ses merveilleuses histoires ! C'est une auteure de tallent qui mari magnifiquement humour, sentiments, douleur ! De vrais petits bijoux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit était belle. La lune de ses rayons d'argent éclairait les eaux frémissantes du lac. Les bruissements du vent dans les cimes des arbres ainsi que la lumière argent que disséminait l'astre donnait une atmosphère féerique au lieu. 

Atmosphère fut plombée par les jurons païens qu'un jeune homme marmonnait. Ce même jeune homme se dirigeait d'un pas rapide et colérique vers le lac. Près d'un arbre qui bordait le point d'eau, il stoppa sa marche et se tourna vers le château qui imposait par sa taille et son architecture.

Derrière une des fenêtres du bâtiment un groupe de garçon observait le brun, s'esclaffant le plut discrètement possible.

Le jeune homme nommé Harry fit un geste obscène dans leur direction.

Il soupira ensuite et commença à entreprendre ce pour quoi il se trouvait dans ce lieu à cette heure si avancé de la nuit.

D'une manière rageuse il retira sa cape, puis son haut de pyjama et enfin son bas de pyjama ! (_Pas possible !_ Pas de commentaire conscience !) Il se retrouva aussi vêtu qu'au jour de sa naissance, c'est à dire à poil !

Vivement il remit sur ses épaules sa cape de tissu fin et en referma l'attache qui se situait sur son épaule gauche. De ses vêtements, qu'il venait de quitter, il fit un tas qu'il prit soin de dissimuler sur une des branches de l'arbre.

D'un pas tout aussi rapide qu'à l'aller, il repartit vers le château.

C'était un beau garçon.

Son corps était musclé par le quidditch qu'il pratiquait depuis sa première année dans l'école. Son torse, ses cuisses, ses épaules et ses fesses étaient des models de fermetés, de finesse et de beauté.

Ses yeux verts brillaient tels des émeraudes. Ils étaient rehaussés par de longs cils noirs.

Ses cheveux, naturellement ébouriffés, se fondaient dans les ténèbres par leur couleur. Sa peau légèrement dorée, par les rayons chaleureux du soleilétait douce au touché et s'accordait parfaitement à la rougeur de sa bouche purpurine aux bords ourlés.

Bref s'était l'un des plus beaux spécimens male de Poudlard.

Et si ce bel adonis se promenait nu sous sa cape dans le château en pleine nuit s'était à cause du jeu le plus bête qu'il pouvait exister.

Ses compagnons de chambres l'avaient obligé à participer à « Action, vérité. »

Après avoir choisi quatre fois « vérité » et obligé d'avouer tour à tour qu'il était gay, que Snape l'avait fait bander plus d'une fois lors de ses cours, qu'il était encore vierge et qu'il était amoureux de sa Némésis, il avait été forcéà nouveau, de prendre action.

Ses, sois-disant, amis lui avaient donné pour action de faire le tour du château nu sous sa cape d'été. Il devait partir du parc, endroit où il devait se dévêtir, pour ensuite monter jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie en passant par le couloir des enchantements, ce qui rallongeait considérablement la monté, et ensuite descendre aux cachots.

Il n'avait pas eu d'échappatoire. Sois il le faisait et ses amis le suivaient à la trace grâce à la carte des maraudeurs, sois il ne le faisait pas et il avait pour gage d'embrasser Parkinson sur la bouche après avoir fait un streap pendant le cours de potion. Vous appelez ça un choix vous ?

C'était donc pour cela que le survivant arpentait maintenant les couloires sombres pour accéder à la tour la plus haute du château alors que par moment des coups de vents soulevait sa cape découvrant sa glorieuse nudité à la vu des tableaux.

Son ascension se passa sans encombre. Quelques tableaux avaient sifflé à ça vu. Une jeune fille à l'apparence sage lui avait même proposé de se déshabiller pour lui. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences !

Arrivé au haut de la tour il prit le temps d'admirer les étoiles.

Le ciel était beau. La lune brillait dans sa plénitude et le fond noir faisait parfaitement ressortire son éclat et ceux des autres astres qui le décoraient.

Parmi toutes ses lucioles gazeuses, Harry n'eu pas de mal à retrouver Sirius.

Sirius. Il était vengé maintenant.

Vengé mais toujours aussi absent.

La guerre avait laissé ses cicatrices.

Luna, Padma, Justin, Colin, Blaise, Hagrid, Flitwick et bien d'autre avait donné leur vie pour la liberté.

D'autre comme George, Charlie, Hermione avait donné un de leurs membres ou du moins leur fonctionnement.

Mais il y avait eu aussi de bonne chose.

La naissance du fils de Tonk. Le mariage de Remus avec fleur. Les fiançailles de Ron et Hermione. La nomination au poste de ministre de M.Weasley. Le passage de Draco dans le bon camp. La mort de Bellatrix et de Petigrow.

Harry soupira.

Il y a avait aussi sa mort à Lui. Mort qui le rendait libre, enfin.

Le brun eu un sourire et fixa le ciel, rendant un dernier hommage aux morts.

La descente se fut plus difficile.

Il dut éviter Peeves qui préparait un mauvais coup contre Rusard. Pour cela il s'était caché dans une classe qu'il croyait déserte mais qui était occupé par un couple qu'il découvrit être Macgonagal avec Fol œil. Heureusement pour lui, le couple était trop occupé à ce bisouiller pour remarquer sa présence.

Arrivé aux cachots il entendit derrière une porte la voix du redoutable professeur de potion qui à priori faisait des trucs bizarres avec, horreur, Crabe et Goyle. (Non on ne tape pas l'auteur !)

Enfin il arriva devant la porte du dortoir des Serpentard. Alors qu'il se retournait pour rentrer dans son petit dortoir où il pourrait, après avoir tuer ses compagnons de chambres, dormir tranquillement sous sa couette chaude et douce, une personne apparue. Elle avançait vers lui d'un pas rapide et souple.

Harry fut pris de panique. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, il y avait un mur derrière lui, et ne pouvait se cacher dans un recoin vu leur nonne existence en ce lieu.

La silhouette se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il pouvait à présent distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux ainsi que les mouvements amples de sa cape.

Les cheveux de la personne étaient blond presque blanc. À cette remarque Harry dégluti. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui possédait de tels cheveux à Poudlard !

Malfoy.

Prenant une grande bouffé d'air Potter se mis d'un seul coup à courir. Il passa ainsi le blond, le bousculant au passage. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite, il lui semblait avoir des ailes aux pieds.

Au moment ou il allait ralentir, il entendit un bruis de course derrière lui.

Malfoy l'avait presque rattrapé. Puisant dans ses dernières forces Harry piqua un sprint effréné. Malheureusement -ou heureusement ça dépend du point de vu- Draco tira sa baguette et lança un sort de saucisson qui le frappa de plein fouet.

Il tomba raide au sol, la tête la première.

Encore parfaitement conscient il sentit le blond s'approcher puis le retourné de son pied.

Il vit la mine stupéfaite du préfet lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Harry Potter qu'il venait d'attraper. Un sourire inqualifiable remplaça la surprise sur le visage parfait du Serpentard.

Il annula le sort d'un coup de baguette.

Harry, d'abord surpris, ne pris que deux secondes pour réfléchir. Les deux secondes passées il s'était déjà remis à courir.

Draco poussa un soupir avant de pointer de nouveau sa baguette vers le brun et d'attraper la cape du griffondor grâce au sort qu'il venait de lancer.

« Lâche-moi Malfoy ! Cria Potter se débattant comme un pauvre diable.

- Si tu arrête de fuir je te lâcherais, répliqua avec calme Malfoy. »

D'un geste sec Draco tira Potter à lui alors que le brun tirait pour faire lâcher prise au blond.

Ce fut ces deux gestes combinés qui déchirèrent le tissu fin de la cape au niveau de l'attache. La cape, tiré par le sort de Draco, atterrit aux pieds de celui-ci.

Harry lui était rouge. Il était nu devant sa Némésis et en passant l'homme qu'il aimait. Par instinct il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, trop fatigué pour courir à nouveau.

« Rend ma cape Malfoy !

- Viens la chercher, répliqua doucement le blond en ramassant le vêtement. »

Harry piqua un fard d'on Draco ne put profiter faute d'éclairage.

« Eh bien Harry pourquoi ne viens tu pas récupérer ta cape ? Continua le Serpentard, s'approchant du griffondor qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus à son approche. »

Arrivé aux pieds du brun le blond porta la cape à son visage et enfouit son nez pour humer son parfum.

« Harry ? Pourquoi ne bouges-tu pas »

Le brun resserra à nouveau ses bras autour de ses jambes plongea sa tête entre ses genoux.

Draco surpris par l'attitude peut habituel de Harry se baissa à son niveau. Il était si près qu'il pouvait voir un mince rayon de lune caresser l'épaule nu de vis à vis. Cette découverte le fit sursauter. Instinctivement son regard se porta plus bas. Il vit ainsi les cuisses fuselées et douces de Potter découverte de tout vêtement.

Ses pupilles s'agrandir de surprise et vivement il releva la tête, fixant la chevelure de Potter.

« Tu es nu… »

Il eut pour première réponse un gémissement étouffé de honte et… d'envi.

Harry releva alors lentement la tête, fixant son amour dans les yeux. Il était si gêné ! Sa figure irradiait de chaleur.

« Maintenant que tu sais, rend moi ma cape. »

Sa voix était rauque.

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres rose de Draco.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je te la rende »

Potter fronça les sourcils. À quoi jouait le blond ? Il voulait le rendre ridicule ? Mais ne l'était-il pas déjà assez !

« J'ai froid »

Draco eu un petit rire et secoua la tête.

« On est en juin Harry !

- Et alors ? Je suis nu et il y a des courants d'air, s'énerva le brun.

- Tu as vraiment froid ? Si c'est le cas alors c'est moi qui vais te réchauffer à l'aide de mon corps. »

« De quoi » fut la dernière pensée de Harry avant qua Draco saisisse son visage pour embrasser follement ses lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque Harry était rentré dans le château ses amis étaient aller regarder son trajet sur la carte. 

« On est vache quand même, nan ? S'inquiéta Dean.

- Mais non ! Il ne lui arrivera rien. Et puis on est arrivé à lui arracher qu'il est amoureux de Malfoy.

- Sean ne parle pas de ça ! S'écria Ron en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Rony ! Depuis le temps qu'on est au courant tu devrais t'être habitué à l'idée ! Après tout, s'est en entendant « Oh Draco… Oui » « Han, continu Drayyy.. » « Oh oui je t'aime beau blond » presque toutes les nuits qu'on la découvert.

- NEV ! S'écrièrent horrifié les trois autres garçons.

- Ben quoi »

Ils suivirent donc sur la carte les avancé de Harry à travers le château. Comme lui, mais de moins près ils virent Macgo et Fol œil collé l'un à l'autre ainsi que Snape qui se trouvait derrière Goyle alors que Crabe, lui était encore derrière son professeur. À ce moment là ils avaient crié, ne voulant pas en savoir plus.(Là encore pas de cris ! Pensé à mes pauvres petites oreilles !) Mais c'est bien avant leur ami qu'ils virent Malfoy se diriger vers lui.

Ils suivirent ensuite toute la course entre les deux hommes, le cœur battant.

Quand le blond s'approcha d'Harry alors que celui-ci s'était arrêter, Ron s'était redressé, près à allé prêter son aide « au pauvre mouton qu'était son meilleur ami face à cette fouine aux longues griffes. »

Il fallut que Dean, Seamus et Neville le retiennent pour l'empêché de vraiment y aller.

« Il vaut mieux que Harry règle cela lui-même. Avec un peut de chance il pourra parler à Malfoy, avait répliqué Neville au roux. »

Ils étaient donc retournés à leur pseudo observation de « l'entretien » Harry vs Malfoy.

* * *

Draco avait placé ses mains sur les joues du brun. Sensuellement il caressait les pommettes pleines et douces de la pulpe du bout de ses doigts. 

Sa bouche se délectait de celle d'Harry.

Ses lèvres étaient si complètes, si suaves et leur goût était si doux. Un mélange de cannelle, de crème de marron et de chocolat.

Un vrai péché.

C'était si bon d'embrasser Harry Potter. Sentir ses lèvres fondre, s'écraser, sur les siennes.

Le blond sentait que le brun se laissait allé. Il allait passer la barrière que formait cette bouche délicieuse de sa langue quand, violemment, Harry le repoussa.

Sous la violence du geste, Draco tomba à la renverse. Surpris et choqué aussi, il se redressa pour voir le griffondor débout, remettant sur ses épaules son vêtement. De colère il fronça les sourcils. Il se retrouva en deux secondes en face du brun qu'il fixa de ses iris aux couleurs de la lune.

Harry avait l'air terrifié. Ceci dérida un peut le blond mais se ne fut pas suffisant pour repousser totalement la fureur qu'avait provoqué le rejet.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ? Demanda t-il rageur en saisissant l'un des poignets du brun.

- Rien ! Lâche-moi répliqua le brun paniqué.

- Si, il y a quelque chose »

Harry se démenait alors que Draco le retenait fermement. Tout deux étaient la ridicule caricature d'eux même quelques minutes plutôt.

Alors que le blond avait pris Harry dans ses bras, celui-ci avait fondu en larmes, frappant de ses poings le torse musclé de son « ravisseur ».

« Lâche-moi Draco, lâche-moi. S'il te plaît »

Le blond fut bouleversé par la peur du brun.

« Que t'arrive t-il Harry »

Le survivant s'était quelque peut calmer à l'entente de la voix tendre et inquiète de Draco à son encontre.

« Je… jje… Je ne veux pas figurer sur ton tableau de chasse. Je ne veux pas être le « 29 ème » à être passé entre tes draps. Je ne veux pas être une de tes proies que tu prends sans amours, juste pour le plaisir. Je ne veux pas »

Le blond fut atterré. Il resserra encore son étreinte sur la personne de Potter et enfouit sa figure dans la chevelure du brun.

« Ne pense pas ça, jamais ! Je ne te vois pas comme une proie à rajouter sur mon tableau. Contrairement à la rumeur je n'ai couché que deux fois dans ma vie. Avec deux personnes certes mais c'est tout. Ce n'est pas pour me moquer de toi que je t'ai embrassé. J'en avais envie depuis longtemps. Si longtemps. »

Harry releva la tête, plongeant ses émeraudes encore humides des larmes qu'il venait de verser mais brillante d'espoir. Draco vit l'espoir qui faisait briller les yeux de Harry tell des étoiles et cela lui fit battre le coeur. Il baissa la tête, effleurant de ses lèvres celles du griffondor. Celui-ci frissonna et fondit dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment là, sans bouger, Harry dans les bras de Draco, la tête enfouit dans son cou alors que le blond le tenait fermement par la taille, une main s'égarant sur une de ses hanches.

Puis Harry se détacha légèrement de l'étreinte de Draco, plongeant à nouveau ses iris de jade dans les lunes du blond. Il y vit de la tendresse, de la douceur mais aussi de l'amour et du désir. Alors, se dégageant totalement du torse du blond, il le prit par la main et lui lança un regard significatif.

Le préfet compris l'invitation et un sourire légèrement vicieux apparu sur ses belles lèvres. Il serra la main de Harry dans la sienne et le conduisis dans sa chambre personnelle qui se trouvait à côté du dortoir de sa maison.

* * *

Bien évidemment, Ron et les autres avaient suivi la scène. Bon ils ne les avaient pas vus s'embrasser et n'avaient pas entendu leur conversation mais lorsque Draco avait « traîné Harry », dixit Ron, dans les couloirs, ils avaient tiré leurs conclusions. 

Cela voulait dire en gros que Ronald avait sauté sur ses pieds et c'était précipité pour aller sauver « la pauvre brebis égarée » qu'était encore et toujours, mais plus pour très longtemps, son meilleur ami.

Encore une fois il avait fallut que les trois autres le retiennent. Mais cette fois si se fut plus la remarque de Neville qui stoppa le roux.

Le garçon, en effet, avait gardé un œil sur la carte en même temps qu'il aidait ses amis à retenir Ron. Il avait donc pu voir Harry et Draco qui passait devant la salle de potion et Snape avec Crabe et Goyle dans cette même salle de potion mais ayant changé de position.

Goyle était toujours devant alors que Crabe se tenait derrière lui et Snape encore derrière ce dernier.

« Ron si tu y vas, tu risque d'entendre les cris de Crabe, Goyle et Snape. »

Cela avait totalement figé le roux. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour reprendre sa place devant le parchemin enchanté.

Comble du malheur, la chambre du préfet de Serpentard n'était pas répertoriée et les quatre compagnons durs, à leur plus grand soulagement, arrêter leur observation.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Draco avait fait entrer Harry dans sa chambre. Les deux garçons se fixaient à présent, plantés au milieu de la pièce richement décoré de boiserie et de tenture de velours et de soie verte-argent. 

Se fut Draco qui fit le premier pas. Il était hypnotisé par la peau mate, que laissait entrevoir le bout de tissu servant de cape au brun, délicieusement éclairé par la faible lumière que les chandeliers diffusaient dans la pièce.

Lentement il fit glisser le tissu légèrement rêche des épaules du griffondor.

Enfin il put rassasier ses yeux du corps de son ange noir. Corps nu qui c'était tenu devant lui avant mais quià cause de l'obscurité du couloir, lui avait été jalousement caché.

Il put se repaître de son torse musclé sans excès, dorée avec art. De mince cicatrices le barraient, vestige de la guerre. Elles auraient pu paraître repoussantes mais elles donnaient un côté mauvais garçon au brun totalement sexy.

Draco se rapprocha encore. De telle façon que son torse, encore recouvert de son uniforme, frôlait celui nu du brun.

Doucement il déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres rouges. Un simple baisé qui les fit tous deux tressaillir de bonheur. Puis Harry passa ses mains autour du coup du blond, approfondissant de la sorte leur baisé.

Le blond lui serra le brun aux hanches. Il pouvait ainsi sentir l'érection de son opposé frottant son propre sexe dressé à travers son pantalon et sa robe.

Leurs deux langues étaient parties dans un ballait des plus sensuelles. Elles jouaient une danse aussi vieille que le monde. La danse de l'amour et du désir.

Pendant l'échange Draco poussa Harry vers le lit. Lorsque le brun sentit ses jambes butées contre celui-ci il se laissa tombé emportant dans sa chute le blond. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leur respiration.

Draco profita de ce moment pour admirer une nouvelle fois le corps de son amour. Il apprécia la ligne parfaite de ses épaules, ses muscles qui saillaient son sa peau, ses tétons bruns, pointés par le désir, la fine raie de poiles noirs qui menait jusqu'au sexe dressé, ce même sexe aux proportions agréable et enfin ses jambes fuselées.

Son regard se reporta sur le visage de son vis à vis. Il était si beau avec ses yeux de jade brillants plus que la plus belle des émeraudes, ses lèvres pleines et rouges de leur baisé passé, ses cheveux intenables et sa peau douce et parfaite.

De l'index il retraça la cicatrice légendaire.

Harry avait plongé ses iris dans les siens. Il le regardait avec amour et désir.

Il avait eu le temps d'admirer le visage parfait de Draco. Il avait pu imprimer dans son cerveau ses lèvres rose et délicatement ourlé, ses yeux de lune bordés de ses longs cils noirs, son nez long et fin si aristocratique et ses cheveux si parfais et si doux au touché.

Draco coupa le contacte visuel pour aller mordiller la peau fragile du cou du brun. Il le marqua comme sien à plusieurs endroits le faisant gémir de plaisir.

Il partit ensuite à la découverte de ce torse qu'il lui faisait tant envie. Lentement il tortura le griffondor, mordillant, pinçant, léchant, suçant chaque centimètre carré de peau qui lui passait à la bouche.

Il passa un temps particulier sur les balafres qui décoraient bizarrement mais sans laideur le torse bronzé.

Il remonta ensuite jusqu'au tétons qu'il tortura avec attention.

Harry se cambrait à chaque coup de langues, de dents ou de lèvres.

Des gémissements s'échappaient délicieusement de sa gorge finissant d'exciter le blond.

Harry tira doucement sur la chevelure douce du blond et quémanda un baisé. Draco lui accorda sans plus de cérémonie.

Ils s'embrassaient comme des affamés, mélangeant les lèvres, leurs langues et leur salives.

La bouche du serpentard étouffa le cri de plaisir que Harry poussa lorsqu'il effleura de son index le gland gorgé.

Harry se cambra contre lui, gémissant tel un chat qui ronronne.

La tête de Draco repartie vers le bas du corps du brun. Lentement il suivit de sa langue la fine toison qui le mènerait jusqu'au fruit défendu.

Celui-ci arriva à la portée de ses lèvres plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Doucement il partit de sa base pour remonter en une caresse tortueuse jusqu'à son bout. Il y déposa de petit baisé papillon.

Harry se consumait sous ses caresses expertes. Son corps était tellement cambré que seul ses épaules et sa tête touchaient les draps de soies. (Ainsi que ses pieds, naturellement.)

Draco s'abreuvait avec délice des cris et gémissement qu'il arrachait sans difficulté aucune au brun.

Son propre sexe était encore comprimé dans sa prison de tissu et cette pression commençait à lui faire mal.

Il commençait à lécher le haut du sexe du brun quand celui-ci lui attrapa doucement lais fermement les cheveux pou s'écarter de lui.

La scène qui suivit se passa en quelques secondes.

Avec toute son adresse d'attrapeur Harry réussi à se placer sur les cuisses parfaites, mais encore recouverte, du blond.

Il le regardait à présent, un air d'affamé au visage. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tel un renard qui se pourlèche les babines avant de fondre sur sa proie.

Avec un sadisme totalement serpentard il l'effeuilla au ralentit. Caressant au passage chaque morceau de peau dénudé.

Draco se retrouva enfin torse nu le pantalon ouvert. Il avait laissé Harry faire et ne le regrettait nullement. À présent le brun caressait son torse de ses doigts habilles.

Si habilles que le blond se tordait de plaisir, gémissant par moment.

Puis Harry quitta ses cuisses pour venir se poser sur ses hanches. Avec la même habilité dont-il avait fait preuve plutôt, il retira le pantalon du blond ainsi que son caleçon.

Il se repositionna ensuite sur les cuisses blanches et douces de Draco, effleurant de son propre membre tendu l'érection du blond.

Les deux garçons poussèrent en même tant un cri de plaisir. Leurs sexes se mirent à trembler d'anticipation.

Le brun pris la verge du blond en main. Elle était douce et chaude sous sa paume.

Doucement il se plaça dessus, guidant lui-même son entré.

Il se crispa quand il la sentit écarté son anus encore inviolé. Lentement il se glissa dessus, sentant ses muscles se crisper autour d'elle.

Il serra les dents, pinçant ses yeux pour empêcher les larmes et les cris de douleurs de sortirent.

Draco qui se trouvait déjà au sixième ciel et s'appétait à entrer dans le septième, vit le visage de Harry crispé par la douleur. Il saisit le sexe de Harry, un peu ramolli par la douleur qui avait remplacé le plaisir, et le masturba doucement d'abord puis avec plus de ferveur ensuite.

Il sentit le brun se détendre.

Enfin celui-ci se mis à pousser des petits cris de plaisir, commençant à déhancher son bassin.

Draco l'accompagna dans son mouvement de hanche, entrant et sortant du brun.

À un certain moment il toucha la prostate du brun, le faisant crier de plaisir.

Ce fut le déclique. À partire de là leurs mouvements se firent plus bestiale, plus sauvage. C'était l'union de leur corps mais aussi de leur âme.

Le plaisir grimpa à nouveau.

Leur corps, brillant de sueur, s'encastraient parfaitement.

Dans la chambre seul leur respiration laborieuse et leurs gémissements –cris- de plaisirs brisaient le silence calme de la nuit.

D'un coup Harry arriva au sommet. Son corps se raidi et c'est en criant le nom de son amant qu'il livra sa semence.

Draco, lui, se déversa dans l'antre chaux du brun à la vu parfaite de son état orgasmique.

Il cria aussi le prénom de son amour, le serrant dans ses bras.

Tous deux s'écroulèrent sur les draps humides de leur ébat.

Draco tenait fermement contre lui le griffondor, encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme ravageur qu'il venait d'avoir.

Doucement le brun se détacha du blond pour venir s'installer à ses cotés et se blottir tel un chat, contre son torse chaux.

Draco eu un sourire attendrit. Il déposa un baisé sur le front de son amant avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage et de raffermir sa pression sur le brun, pour partir heureux vers le pays des songes.

* * *

Harry se réveilla plongé dans un univers cotonneux. Il sentait la peau douce de Draco contre la sienne. Il poussa un petit gémissement de contentement et se blotti contre le torse musclé de l'homme de sa vie. 

Cette nuit avait été si merveilleuse.

C'était pas si con que ça les actions vérité.

Draco bougea légèrement, raffermissant sa prise sur son brun. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Son regard croisa celui de Harry et il sourit à la vu du jeune homme. Doucement il déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres douce et parfaite et murmura tout contre elles « Je t'aime. »

Harry eu un sourire éclatant et se jeta sur lui.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il entre deux baisés. »

L'embrassade passée, Draco pris un visage sérieux.

« Que faisais-tu nu dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit »

Harry eu un sourire amusé.

« Je vais t'expliquer. En fait, il faudrait que je pense à remercier mes amis. Ils n'ont jamais eu une aussi bonne idée. »

* * *

Les amis en questions se rendaient dans la grande salle pour y prendre leur petit déjeuné. Ron avait une tête de déterré. Il avait à peine dormis cette nuit à cause de sa peur fraternelle pour Harry mais aussi à cause des cauchemars que lui avait fait avoir la carte des maraudeurs avec Crabe, Goyle et Snape. 

Hermione, qui marchait à l'aide d'une canne s'était d'abord étonné de l'absence de Harry puis de l'état de Ron.

« Pour Harry, ne t'attend pas à le voir de la journée. Quant à Ron… Hum ne lui parle surtout pas de Snape, avait déclaré calmement Neville en se tartinant un toast de marmelade amer. »

A l'entente du nom Snape le griffondor émit un gémissement d'horreur et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains pour empêcher l'arrivé d'images peu catholiques. Malheureusement pour lui c'est ce moment que choisi son professeur de potion adoré pour surgir dans la salle tenant de chaque coté, par les oreilles, Crabe et Goyle. Il criait quelque chose à propos d'abrutis qui étaient tellement bêtes que même en une nuit ils n'étaient pas capables de réussir ne serrai- ce qu'une seule potion.

Et oui. La carte des maraudeurs ne laisse apparaître que des pas et des étiquettes avec des noms. Or, lorsque trois personnes sont dans la salle de potion, l'une au premier rang, l'autre juste derrière sur le deuxième rang et la troisième qui passe d'un rang à l'autre pour voir l'avancé des potions, sur la carte apparaît trois étiquettes collées l'une à l'autre faute de place.

* * *

Vilà ! ; ) 

Un petit commentaire ?

Zoo.


End file.
